Vaporizer inhalation devices are increasing in popularity. They are considered by some a safer alternative to smoking using traditional methods. Generally, a vaporizer is a handheld device that vaporizes a medium such as a liquid solution or a wax. The vapor is then inhaled by its user. A typical personal vaporizer has an atomizer having a heating element that selectively heats the medium in order to produce the vapor. A rechargeable battery is also typically employed for powering the atomizer. The battery is normally contained in a separate housing that is attachable to an oil or liquid containing cartridge. The cartridge containing the liquid media typically includes a fluid chamber or reservoir that holds the liquid, and a wick that communicates liquid from the chamber to the atomizer. The liquid solution typically includes chemicals such as one or more of propylene glycol, glycerin, polyethylene glycol 400, and an alcohol. Extracted flavorings can also be included in the fluid. Electronic cigarettes are a type of personal vaporizer, and use a liquid solution that includes tobacco-derived nicotine. Personal vaporizers also can be used with liquid solutions that include one or more of various essential oils, including herbal oil or cannabis oil.
Currently, disposable cartridges are available that include a liquid chamber and atomizer that are provided as a unit (sometimes referred to as a “cartomizer”). The cartridge can be attached to and detached from a separate battery housing for power. A mouthpiece may be integrally provided with a cartridge and sold as a single unit or the mouthpiece and cartridge may be separate components of a vaporizer where the mouthpiece and battery housing are reused.
Given the variety of chemicals that may comprise the liquid or oil within the cartridge, including tobacco or cannabis derived compounds, preventing unintended access to the liquid contents of a cartridge, for example by minors, is an important consideration in the design and construction of such cartridges. For at least this reason it is an aspect of the present disclosure to provide a cartridge that, once filled with a vaporizing liquid, may be locked such that access to the liquid is restricted other than by vaporizing the liquid.